Braided Lives
by i.paint.the.sky
Summary: The story of the relationship of Sora and Yamato Matt, in attempt to explain my interpretation of the 02 Season finale. FINALLY complete.
1. Chapter One: Christmas Bells

**Braided Lives**

A/N:  This is a story focusing on the pairing of Isida Yamato "Matt" and Takenouchi Sora, otherwise known as Sorato.  It also will attempt to explain why in the last episode of Digimon of season two, "A Million Points of Light", Sora and Matt are not mentioned as being married, when Miyako/Yolei and Ken are.  This is especially confusing, as Matt and Sora definitely have two children together (Sora's child has Matt's hair, and vice versa).

Chapter One: **Christmas Bells**

_Sora__ stood by the back door of the concert hall in which the Teenage Wolves would be performing tonight, clutching the wrapped present close to her chest.  She looked over at the gathering crowds and, to ease the nervousness building inside her with every second's passing, she turned to Biyomon, who since their Christmas reunion had resumed her role as Sora's constant companion. _

_"Wow, this is exciting!  People are already lining up for Matt's concert!"_

_The digimon turned towards her.  "Don't worry, Sora," she said, recognizing her friend's mood, "we'll be sure to get good seats!  Especially after you bring him those homemade cookies!"_

_"I hope," Sora replied with a smile, turning back towards the door to continue the waiting game._

_Suddenly a new voice rang out.  "Sora!  Wait up!"_

_She turned to see Tai running towards her with Agumon at his side._

_"Oh, Tai," she said.   Then she looked down at her package, suddenly embarrassed.  She knew that her friend had feelings for her that went beyond friendship, and those cookies were proof that those feelings were not returned.  The present was for Matt, not Tai.  She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks as she tried to hide the box from view._

_"Something smells good!" Agumon exclaimed.  There was no hiding food from a digimon._

_Just then the door opened, and out stepped Gabumon.  "Matt's busy getting ready.  But I'll take those to him!  Mmm!"_

_ "Oh, no you won't!" said Biyomon, stepping towards Matt's partner.  "You'll eat the whole thing yourself!"_

_"Why, I resent that!" came the reply.  "I'm on a diet."_

_ "So, Sora?" Tai said, bringing Sora's attention away from the digimon and back to the human.  _

_"Are you going to the concert with anyone?" he asked nervously.  "Not that it matters…just wondering."_

_There was nothing for Sora to say, except the truth.  "No.  I want to be available in case Matt's free afterwards.  Hmm."  The minute it came out of her mouth, Sora cringed inwardly at the patheticness of her statement.  Turning down a perfectly good offer to wait around for something that may never happen.  But she was the Digidestined of Love, and had to follow her heart.  _

_"Oh, I see.  Matt, huh?"_

_"Yeah," she replied, now worried about her friend's reaction Though she didn't feel the same way towards him as he did toward her, but she still valued his friendship.  The last thing she wanted was to lose one of her best friends.  She stood in silence, waiting for the bomb to drop. _

_"It's okay."     _

_She turned to him in surprise.  "You're not mad at me, Tai?"_

_"Of course not," he said, moving behind her and pushing her towards the door.  "Now get in there, and say **'**hi' to Matt for me."_

_"Thanks, Tai."_

_Suddenly Agumon cut in: "The least you could do is leave us the cookies!"_

_She turned back with a smile.  "Tell you what.  I'll make some special ones for you."  Then she turned to walk inside.  She could just barely hear Tai's reply._

_"I'll be waiting.  Thanks."_

*~*~*~*~*

Sora now stood inside the dressing room, the box of cookies lying on a nearby table.  Biyomon and Gabumon stood in the hall, bickering with each other.  Inside, Sora was alone.  Matt had been called away for something, leaving her with only her renewed nerves for company.  And with the memory of Tai in her head.  It was such a relief to her that he had accepted her decision, though part of her wondered whether this newfound maturity would last.  Tai had always been ruled by emotions.  As had most of the group, with the possible exception of Izzy.

She was freed from the endlessness of waitingwhen the door opened and Matt walked in.  He quickly smiled when he saw his guest, a smile that Sora eagerly returned.

"Hey!" Matt said, "It's great to see you.  You're coming to the concert, right?"

"I wouldn't miss it, Matt. You know that."

"Yeah, I do.  Just making sure."

Sora smiled again.  Her eyes turned to the cookies.  "I, uh…brought you something."

"Sora, you shouldn't have!"

"Oh, it was nothing," she replied, blushing.  "It's only some homemade cookies."

"Cookies!  That's not nothing,  I love cookies! Especially if you made them yourself.  Thanks Sora!"  Matt quickly opened the box, and popped a cookie in his mouth.  "Mmmmm, delicious."

"I'm glad you like them," Sora said, then fell silent.  Now was the time she had been preparing herself for all day.  Now was her opportunity.  Now was the moment to muster up the courage she feared she didn't even have. 

"Hey, uh, Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing after the concert?"

"I don't know.  I have to stay and help pack up, but that shouldn't take long.  Why?"    

"Um, well, you see, I was just wondering if, erm, you wanted to go out somewhere.  With me."

Matt looked over at Sora, his blue gaze meeting hers.  "Sora?  Are you asking me out on a date?" 

Sora looked away, blushing deeply.  "Um, yeah, I guess I am."

She kept looking down, until she felt Matt's hand on her chin, lifting her face up towards his.

He smiled at her.  "I'd love to."

(A/N Aw, isn't that cute?  At least that was the effect I was going for.  Anyways, for those of you who didn't already notice, the beginning of this chapter was a recap of the best Canon Sorato moment, during the episode "A Very Digi Christmas".  Also special thanks to Daughter of Yub Yub, my beta!) 


	2. Chapter Two: A Night at the Movies

Chapter Two: **A Night at the Movies**

(A/N: Before I start this chapter, I feel an explanation of what I'm basing this story off of is necessary. I know that in the Japanese version of Digimon, the finale does state that Matt and Sora got married. But for some reason, the English version does not, even though Ken and Yolei/Miyako are said to be married. Also, if you look at their positioning, Matt and Sora do not stand together, Matt is usually near to Tai while Sora is actually surprisingly close to Joe. Thus, I have decided that, while they do share children, I do not think Matt and Sora are together in the finale. And thus I'm hoping to explain how that happened with this fic. If you disagree with my interpretation, fine, just know that if you're reading this fic that this is what's going to happen. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the second chapter

Also, special thanks goes out to Katie for the beta.).

* * *

Sora scanned the crowd for what seemed to be the millionth time. He was late. She couldn't believe this. What if he wasn't coming at all? How would she ever be able to face the others?

"Okay Sora," she said softly to herself, "you're acting crazy. He's only ten minutes late, there's still lots of time. Just breathe and relax." She sat down on a nearby bench, right in front of the theatre where she and Matt had planned to go for their first date.

Their first date. It was supposed to have been last week, after the concert, but the battle had ruined any chance of that happening. In the immediate aftermath of scrambling, it had been impossible to have until now. Every day that passed had made Sora even more anxious about everything. She couldn't help it, she had never been on a date before. She still sometimes had trouble believing that what she remembered was true, that she really had asked him out. That he had said yes. It seemed too good to be anything but a dream.

Yet at the same time, it was terrifying. Now she had to go out and actually do it, making asking seem like the easy part. She didn't know how long it had taken her to choose an outfit and she wasn't one to worry about clothes. But today she had acted like Mimi, trying on a million things and finding faults with all of them, until finally choosing the skirt and blouse she wore now. She had even put on a touch of makeup. Not too much, she didn't want to seem like she was trying too hard…but she also wanted to show that she had put some effort into it. And it gave her something to do, in a failed attempt to take her mind off all her anxiety about what would happen next.

This wait was doing nothing to alleviate those fears, especially the worst: that she had imagined it all. That it really had been a dream. If only he would get here now, if only she could look up to see him smiling at her.

Quickly, she looked up, hoping to see him. In every romance story, this would be the moment the hero appeared to sweep her off her feet. He wasn't there. Of course he wasn't. This was real life, not some fantasy churned out by Harlequin 1.

Fifteen minutes now. Maybe he really wasn't coming. Maybe she should just leave.

"Sora!"

Suddenly out of the crowd, there he was. Sora stood up quickly, hurrying over to him, fears suddenly washing away, replaced with relief. And the great desire to not show how worried she had been. Or any of the slight anger she now felt towards him for being so late.

"Matt! Where have you been? I expected you fifteen minutes ago!"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. We had some technical problems at band rehearsal today and we have the big concert coming up, so I wasn't able to leave as early as I planned. I rushed here as fast I as could, once I did get out. I'm so sorry, I hope you weren't too worried."

Sora had to admit the explanation sounded logical, she knew how important the band was to Matt, and he had managed to get here eventually. She was upset about it all, of course, but arguing about it now wouldn't solve anything. He was here now, that was what's important. She didn't want to ruin things now that they were just getting going.

"I…no, I wasn't worried. I just…was concerned, that something might have happened to you."

"Well, I am sorry, it will never happen again. I'm not too late though, we can still catch the movie, right?"

She didn't even have to look at her watch to answer, "Yeah, you got here just in time. Let's go."

Quickly the got in line for tickets. As Matt went up to the booth to get their tickets, Sora searched her purse for the money to pay for hers. Her mind was still racing over everything that had happened, but she tried to push that aside and concentrate on the moment. She would have lots of time later to dwell over the particulars.

"Sora, what are you doing?"

She looked up to see Matt looking at her, the tickets in hand.

"I'm giving you the money to pay for mine."

"Sora, this is a date. I'm supposed to buy it for you," he smiled at her, obviously amused by this all.

"Oh, right…of course you are."

They stood in silence for a few moments, eyeing their feet, before finally entering the theatre. On the way towards their theatre, they passed a poster advertising the new big blockbuster, one of those movies about a bad sports team that suddenly becomes good. The sport in question for this one was soccer.

"You used to play a lot of soccer, right?" Matt asked as they stood in front of the poster.

"Yeah, I was really into it for a long time, before I started playing tennis. I loved it a lot, though I was never as obsessive as Tai…"

Matt froze at that name, while Sora bit her lip. She hadn't thought before mentioning Tai. Though he had seemed okay with the idea of her and Matt, she was still concerned about how he would take all this. She had suspected for awhile that his feelings might go beyond friendship. It had been very uncomfortable knowledge to have, though she had done her best to not let it affect things. But now it had to.

"I feel bad about things with him," Matt said after a few minutes had passed. "I think all of us knew about his feelings."

"Yeah, I know. I talked to him before the concert, did I tell you that?"

"No, you didn't. What did he say?"

"He took it surprisingly well. But I'm still worried about him."

"Of course you are, you're a very caring person. That's why you have the crest of love…it's perfect for you."

Sora smiled. "And, despite what has happened, the crest of friendship suits you too. But that only makes things even worse."

"You're right. I don't want to do anything to jeopardize my friendship with him. But I also don't want to give this up."

"Neither do I."

"So, we have to take him at his word. He said he's fine with it."

"Yes, yes he did."

Matt grinned at her then began walking away. "I'm sure we'll have to deal with it more in the future, but for now, that will have to do. So, we should hurry or the movie will start without us."

She smiled back and followed him.

While Matt went in to get them seats, Sora got refreshments, insisting that she pay for them herself. She joined him afterwards, sitting in the back row, thankful that no one tall was in front of them. As the movie started, she tried to keep her attention focused forward, but found that was next to impossible. She kept glancing over, the uncertainty she had felt earlier coming back to haunt her. Should they be doing something other than just watching? There had been next to no physical contact, only the occasional meeting of fingers seeking food, but that was brief and awkward. It wasn't supposed to be that way, was it? Shouldn't Matt have his arm around her or something, use that old yawn trick you always saw? At least they might want to hold hands, but how do you start that? She had no idea. So once again she tried to turn her mind to other things, trying to relax in what she had rather than worrying about what she didn't. And once again, she failed.

He walked her home afterwards, still no physical contact though there was now pleasant conversation about the movie they had just seen. Eventually they returned to the earlier topic of the crests, just as they reached Sora's house.

"It's interesting," Matt said as they approached the door, "how some of the crests seem to go together."

"It is," Sora agreed. "Like hope and light. We all know that TK and Kari have a, well, it's hard to describe, but a special friendship. Perhaps it will become more."

"Yes, maybe…a long time from now," Matt said with a wry grin. "After all, he's still my baby brother, too young for romance."

After they had both had a laugh over that, he continued, "But I wasn't talking about them. I was talking about us. Don't you think friendship and love go together?"

"Well, yes, I suppose they do. After all, I love my friends."

"Yes. And friendship can sometimes lead to something more."

Sora looked up at Matt, finding that he was standing a lot closer than she had previously thought. He leaned in, she tilted her face up and somehow they actually managed to meet, though it was not the most orderly of fits. Noses knocked each other, moments later they had to break away in order to breath. But despite the imperfections of the kiss, it seemed just perfect to them both.

* * *

1 Despite my beta's misgivings, Harlequin does publish books in Japanese. 


	3. Chapter Three: Love the Sky

Chapter Three: **Love the Sky**

A/N: I am really sorry for the massive delays in getting this chapter up, I've been really busy with school (I graduate from university in a month!) and there was a mix-up with my beta (I thought I had sent the chapter to her only to find out much later than I hadn't). Anyway, I shall try to be better in the future!

Also, just to end the interpretation of the ending debate, I'm not saying other interpretations are wrong. But this is one of mine and you either accept it and read the fic or you don't. It's that easy.

Anyway, hope you guys enjoy it and maybe it will be worth the wait.

She was waiting for him at the usual bench, the one on the east side of campus. Matt glanced down at his watch, confirming that he was quite early, even for him (after the disaster on their first date, he had _always_ managed to arrive on time). This gave him the freedom to stand and watch and desperately try to calm his nerves.

Sora had a sketchbook open on her lap, all her concentration focused on it and the furious motions of her pencil. When she had first started at the university, she had been in commerce, preparing to do as her mother wished and help run the flower shop. She had only taken art as an elective, something different in order to break out the classes on business and money. Doing so, she had discovered a lurking talent and love that have never shown itself before. The program switch shortly followed and eventually she ended up studying fashion design, of all things. Mimi had very willingly claimed responsibility for that one. Matt had to laugh when he thought of the tomboy he had first met an eternity ago, at that fateful summer camp. So much had changed since then.

And now they were on the verge of changing again…maybe.

He took a few deep breaths, then starting walking towards her. She looked up as he approached, a radiant smile beaming from her face. She quickly gathered up her supplies, putting them back in her bag, before standing up.

"Yamato, what's going on?" she asked. "You sounded very mysterious on the phone."

"Now, if I told you now, it would ruin the surprise." His voice sounded much calmer than he felt. "Shall we?"

She smiled again. "Okay, let's go."

The walk to Matt's apartment was pleasant enough. For once, they even managed to avoid being stopped by avid (and sometimes rabid) fangirls pleading for autographs. The Teenage Wolves had hit it big the year before, selling millions of copies of their first album and dominating the charts across Japan and even in some foreign markets. The band enjoyed the fame certainly; at times they even revelled in it. But at moments like this, Matt was thankful to pass unnoticed. He had enough on his mind as it was.

When they finally arrived, Sora walked in through the door and suddenly stopped short, causing Matt to walk into her. Their bodies knocked together. Instinctively his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her steady and balanced.

"What was that for?"

She laughed. "Your apartment…I don't think I've ever seen it this clean. Are you expecting company?"

"Only you. Can't a guy just have a tidy home?"

"Not you," she said with a smile, slipping out of her shoes and his arms before walking into the living room. He closed the door and followed. She was now seated comfortably on the couch, which was mysteriously void of clothingmusic garbage or food.

"What are you up to?"

Matt smiled as he walked towards the stereo, trying to keep his body from shaking. Everything was in place now; all he had to do was press play. It was the easy part. "Me?" he said innocently, his fingers dancing over the buttons. "Why would you think I'm up to something?"

"Hmmm, let me think…because you are!"

"All I want is for you to listen to this new single we just finished recording." He pushed down and could hear the CD begin to spin. "I'll um…go get us something to drink."

He retreated to the kitchen, not looking back as she called out to him, "Oh fine, but you're going to have some explaining to do after it's done."

The song started. A slow but steady drumbeat, the strumming of a guitar. Sora smiled as Matt's voice joined them through the speakers.

_I sit on the edge of the world,_

_Dreaming of the days that are._

_That world that is gives all I ever wanted,_

_I never need to ask for more._

_The sky above me is beautiful,_

_The light shining down is free,_

_I love the sky, so way up high,_

_And hope it loves me…_

This chorus brought a lovely shade of red to Sora's cheeks, the hint of a blush that was only just visible for Matt to see from his hiding spot, peering through the crack beside the kitchen door. He wasn't paying any attention to the song; he'd listened to it a million times already. Besides, his heart was pounding too loud for him to hear anything else. So he watched and watched.

There was no going back now.

The music came to an end, fading away to silence. But it wasn't over. Matt's voice once more came out of the speakers.

"Sora, I have something for you, under the couch."

Her brow furrowed in puzzlement, but she leaned over, her hand reaching to the floor and slipping underneath the couch, searching. She froze for a moment, her fingers finding it, before she pulled out the small, black box and sat back up, perfectly straight. Slowly she moved her hand to touched the box's top, then opened it.

With on last deep breath, Matt walked back into the room, while Sora stared at the glittering diamond ring.

"Sora, will you marry me?"

* * *

**Idol Ishida Yamato Weds in Private Ceremony**

_Yuuki Michiyo_

_Tokyo_

Early yesterday afternoon, among a small group of family and friends, Ishida Yamato, 22, the lead singer of the popular band _The Teenage Wolves_, married long-time girlfriend Takenouchi Sora, also 22. Both Ishida and Takenouchi were involved in the discovery of the Digital World eleven years ago.

Ishida is reported to be taking some time off from the band to spend with his new wife, but will be returning shortly to continue recording the latest album.

Takenouchi holds a degree in fashion design and is considered to be an up-and-coming talent in the industry.


	4. Chapter Four: One Hit Wonder

[A/N: Just a little note on names, since my beta was confused and so maybe you might be too. Yes, I have been using both Yamato and Matt to refer to the same character. The idea is that Matt is a nickname for Yamato. I thought it would be nice to have Sora call him Yamato once they started getting seriously involved, just because it seemed cute. So that's why she does it.

**Chapter Four: One Hit Wonder**

The baby was crying. Matt could hear Sora's footsteps as she walked down the hallway, heading towards the nursery. Smiling, he sat back down and continued to look over the page in front of him. The paper was covered in words and scribbles, as he tried to find the right combination of lyrics. It had been years since the Teenage Wolves' had last released an album, as all the members had taken time off to settle down. But they had always craved a return to the recording studio and tomorrow they would begin work on the last track for their new release.

That is, of course, as long as Matt got his part of the job done. This was proving a bit difficult given all the distractions at home. Two small children have a tendency to make a home very loud and very busy. However, the right juices were finally beginning to flow and this song was shaping up to be the best the band had ever had, at least in Matt's opinion.

Sora walked into the study with Kyou in her arms and big brother Takumi toddling not far behind. "What do you want for dinner, Yamato?" she asked.

"Anything's fine," he replied, still completely focused on the words in front of him.

"How's it coming?"

"Good, good. I'm almost done."

"Shocking."

He looked up towards her then, but Sora had turned and was headed towards the kitchen. With a smile, Matt added another line to the page.

* * *

The next week was filled with late nights. The workload was heavy but exhilarating and all the years between recordings seemed to slip away as youthful enthusiasm came back with a vengeance. It was a rocking good time, in the truest sense of the term. 

Matt barely saw his family during this week, but he told himself that it was only temporary. Besides, this was how he supported them and earned a livelihood. He missed them, but this was for the best.

Finally the last track was laid, but it was still only the beginning. Next came the publicity. Then a summer tour. Then, who knows?

Okay, maybe it was a bit longer than temporary. But this was part of who he was, a part beyond being both husband and father.

This was for them. That was enough.

Right?

* * *

The release date came and went. The band waited for the wave of accomplishment and appreciation to hit them once again. What came instead was a trickle. 

A few CDs sold, but not enough to even cover the costs. Reviews came out and they were all resoundingly negative. No, that wasn't quite right. They were apathetic. The reviewers didn't like the songs but they didn't hate them either. And that was much worse than dislike ever could have been.

Sora stood in the hallway after putting the children to bed. The light from Matt's study was still on, as she had expected. Quietly, she walked towards it.

* * *

"Yamato, are you coming to bed?" 

There was no answer. She looked in through the doorway, though she already knew what she would see. There was Matt, headphones on his head, listening to his songs over and over again. Trying to figure out where he went so horribly wrong.

With a heavy heart, Sora turned back down the hallway and headed to bed. She knew she'd be alone again tonight.

* * *


	5. Chapter Five: Broken

Chapter Five: Broken

"It can't be that bad, it's Matt!"

Sora had to smile at Mimi's declaration, said with so much confidence that it was hard not to believe. But Sora hadn't told her the entire story, only able to admit some of the last year's events. She knew it would take more than a long-distance phone call to fix things.

As she said her goodbyes – and solemnly swore to call again soon – Sora realized that it hadn't felt as good as she had hoped. She had thought that finally talking about things would have been a sort of salve. True, it had been a bit of a relief, but not enough. Yet another quick fix that failed to do anything.

She placed the phone back on its charger and then flopped onto the couch. Exhaustion seeped through every inch of her body. She cocked her head to the side and listened to the sounds of the house for a moment. It was very quiet, a fact that made her sign in relief. Kyou was still soundly sleeping and Takumi would't be back from school for another hour. Matt was…out. Most likely he was at the rehearsal space the Wolves were renting, since that their old record label had cut them loose. But she could never be sure anymore.

Sora shook her head, trying to clear out these thoughts. Dwelling on them was of no use. Instead she reached under the couch and pulled out her sketchbook. Though she hadn't been working since Takumi was born, Sora never stopped coming up with new designs and re-working old ones. It was a great comfort to her to just forget everything else and let her imagination take over. Lately, she had been feeling very creative, almost addicted to the act. That probably had something to do with control, she thought. Where pencil and paper were involved, she had it.

She barely got in twenty minutes before Kyou woke up and demanded her attention. She held him close for a moment, despite his protests for freedom. Moments like this were still good; they still made everything seem right in the world. She loved her boys so much.

All three of them.

* * *

"I'll be home tonight for dinner, I swear."

Matt's promise echoed in Sora's ears as she moved around the kitchen, her hands flying to make a good, nutritious meal for her family. She was trying something different tonight, a recipe from Mimi's new book. She had to laugh once more at the idea of Mimi being a chef; the girl who couldn't cook to save her life back when they were in summer camp. But Mimi had ended up going to culinary school to follow her latest crush of course. And now she was at the verge of becoming a superstar, the celebrity status that Sora had always believed her friend would achieve somehow. Just not this way.

Matt still wasn't home by the time she finished. She waited half an hour – much to Takumi's dismay – but still he didn't come. Nor did he appear halfway through the meal or even just as they finished.

As she washed the dishes an hour later, she felt herself sigh. It took her a moment to realize that it was actually a sigh of relief that he hadn't come home; relief that she didn't have to deal with him face-to-face tonight.

* * *

"I'll be there to pick them up after dinner, okay? Thanks, Mom."

The boys had been with their grandmother for the weekend, which had given Sora time to think about…everything. And she still wasn't any closer to an answer.

There was no reason for this all to be happening now; no catalyst that had made things suddenly change and force her to action. This situation was not new; it was the same as it had been one day ago, one week ago, one month ago…

Maybe that was it. Maybe enough was finally enough. She just couldn't do this anymore.

It broke her heart into a million pieces. She had seen Matt and TK. She had seen what happened when a family was torn apart. The idea of doing that to her own was unbearable. But really, she knew it had already happened. In many ways, this was just a formality, the final step on a long road.

She had a suitcase in front of her and slowly she began to fill it. First with her own belongings: some clothes, her sketchbook, just enough for her to get by. Then she started in on her sons' clothes and toys and books and anything she could find. Through it all, Sora felt like it wasn't really happening, like she was in some other world. Her mind took everything one task at a time, blocking out the inevitable future that her actions would cause.

Three suitcases later and she was done; her life collected up in luggage. She struggled out of the apartment and down to the main floor. She ignored the curious looks of those on the street as she made her way towards her mother's house. It would be a long journey on foot, but she didn't trust herself to drive right now.

"Sora!"

The sudden voice surprised her and she looked around blindly for its source.

"Over here!"

She looked towards the road and found herself looking into the big, ever-eager eyes of Gomamon. Behind him, just getting out of the car, was Joe.

"Hi, Sora," he said after closing the door.

"Hi," Sora said nervously, trying to downplay the suitcases behind her. It didn't work, as she could see Joe's eyes take them in.

"Are you going somewhere?" he asked. It was such a simple, casual question.

Sora felt the tears streaming down her cheeks before she even realized she was crying. The world seemed to blur and then Joe's arms were around her, supporting her like the great friend he always had been.

_Just let her go, Tai. She'll be okay._

Back then, she had been. Now, Sora wasn't so sure.


	6. Chapter Six: Fragment

A/N: Here's a new chapter for you guys, thanks for keeping up with this fic. I know it's been a long time since I started writing it (over four years now, how did that happen?), so thank you so much for your patience, it is very appreciated.

I don't exactly know how many chapters are left, but it may only be one or two more, plus an epilogue which will cover A Million Points of Light. Hopefully we'll get there soon!

* * *

**Chapter Six: Fragment  
**

The house was dark when Matt got home. He slipped in as quietly as he could, not wanting to wake anyone up. Once he had hung up his coat, he considered going straight to bed, but an objection from his stomach led him to the kitchen instead.

He peered inside the refrigerator until he found some leftover rice. He opened up the container and dug in with his spoon, practically shoving the food down his throat – something he had told his son not to do countless times. But Takumi wasn't here to see Daddy break the rules, so it was okay.

Matt swallowed the rice without really tasting it; his mind was still with the Wolves. This new song was amazing**,** and just what they needed to get back on the stage. And back in the recording studio with a new, better contract from a new, better company – one that wouldn't run if things got tough. Not that things would get tough again, not when they sounded this great.

But it wasn't quite perfect, not yet. They still had work to do on the bridge. It still sounded a bit weak. Its too gentle strain ran through Matt's head over and over again as he crept down towards the bathroom. He brushed his teeth quickly, the strokes matching the mental guitar strumming. What if they changed that note, and that chord? Yeah, Matt thought, nodding. That would be a good idea. He had to remember that for tomorrow.

He downed a glass of water before walking into the bedroom. He began searching the floor for his pyjamas, leaving the light off in order to not disturb Sora. All the while, his thoughts were filled with riffs and melodies.

And then suddenly is struck him. Something wasn't right. He couldn't hear Sora breathing. In fact, he couldn't even see her in the bed, though it was hard to tell in the dark. Matt stood where he was for a long moment, before going over and turning on the light. The room was suddenly illuminated in harsh detail. Sora wasn't there. Even worse, he could tell that some of her things were missing too.

Matt backed out of the room then turned away, tearing his eyes from the sight. Two long steps brought him to Kyou's room. Empty. Another three and he was looking at Takumi's bed. Empty. They were all gone.

He wandered back towards his bedroom, the one he used to share. He sat down on the bed, the world spinning around him. He braced himself with his arms and as he did, his right hand touched something unexpected: a sheet of paper. A note. Matt picked it up and read, even though he knew in his heart what it was going to say.

He'd always considered himself one of the cool guys, the tough ones who never, ever cried. Now that didn't matter. The ink was smudging underneath his fingers as he read it over and over again. Finally, he let it fall to the ground. Even without looking, the words were stuck on repeat inside his thoughts.

He remembered thinking that this house was too loud, making it hard to concentrate. Now he realized it was just the opposite: without noise, it was impossible to concentrate on anything else. There was no life here now. Matt walked through the house in a daze, turning off all the lights as he went, trying to hide the truth.

He ended up back in the kitchen**,** and this time he noticed the light on the answering machine flashing. He walked up and stared at it as he gathered the courage to press play – and even once he did, his hand was shaking.

The voice that filled the room wasn't Sora's, it was Joe's.

"Hey Matt, I uh…I hope you've read Sora's note already. If you haven't, press stop now…I mean it…Okay, so…yeah…I wanted to let you know that Sora got to her mother's place safely. Gomamon and…we drove her there. Look I…I obviously don't know what the two of you are going through, but if you ever need anything, you know I'm here for you. So-"

The machine cut off, mercifully. Matt fumbled with the buttons, not only erasing the message but turning the whole machine off.

He walked into the living room, smashing his leg into the couch as he went. Matt swore under his breath. And then he swore again, this time a bit louder. And again and again and again, until he was yelling and screaming, not at his knee or Joe or Sora or anyone but himself.

Matt collapsed down on the couch, shaking with emotion. He wasn't yelling anymore, he couldn't. He wasn't crying anymore. He wasn't thinking. He just couldn't.

He was still there when sunlight began to come in through the window, causing a glint of silver to catch his eye, reminding him of something he could do. It wouldn't fix things – maybe nothing would – but it was all he knew of that could help. It always had.

As the day began, another normal day for everyone else, Matt picked up his harmonica and played.


	7. Chapter Seven: Rocketman

**Chapter Seven: Rocketman**

A familiar design was scattered throughout the margins of Matt's binder – the symbol for the Crest of Friendship. He'd been drawing it for years; in his schoolbooks, when he wrote lyrics, whenever he had any writing tool in his hands. Half the time, he didn't even notice that he was doing it. And now here he was, sitting in a university lecture hall, and there it was again. Friendship.

He shook his head slightly and tried to concentrate on what the professor was saying. It was difficult in this particular class: the light was always a bit too dim, the professor's voice a bit too monotone. It was very easy to start to fall asleep. The only thing that saved him was the fact that the subject was actually interesting. It was very interesting. And very important, if he ever wanted to achieve his latest life goal.

It was a dream he had almost forgotten about, while caught up in the glory of being a rock star. But once he finally admitted that his music days were over – something it was impossible not to do, after Sora left – he had been reminded of his childhood wish. To be an astronaut.

It was a common enough answer to the question "what do you want to be when you grow up?" Matt knew at least five other kids in his class who said the same thing. But that didn't stop him from believing in it. At least not at first. Somewhere in the craziness that followed his parents' divorce though, he'd lost track of it. Everything got turned around back then.

Just like it had in Matt's own life.

He sighed softly, trying to keep his melodramatic side under control. It was too easy to just lie and mope about how unfair life was. He knew that from experience. He wasn't going to let himself fall into that trap this time – well, not beyond the first few days. He was only human.

But he was an adult now, with responsibilities. And so, after those first few days of wallowing were done, he had made the decision to go to university and work toward a degree in astronomy. One dream was over, but he had this new one and was determined to do everything within his power to achieve it.

And, of course, he planned to do even more in order to reunite his family.

When the class drew to its end, Matt quickly gathered his belongings and headed home. The apartment just off campus was his third home in less than that many years – he'd moved into it after getting accepted to the university. Before that, he'd been living in a ridiculously small, but mercifully cheap apartment not too far from his old home. He'd moved out of the house so Sora and the kids could return. They needed the space more than he did.

The first thing he did after getting home – once he had taken off his shoes and dropped his schoolbag by the door – was reach for the phone. He quickly dialled the number that had once been his. After two rings, Sora picked up.

"Hello."

"Hey, it's me."

"Hey." Matt picked up on the slight apprehension in her voice immediately. It still hurt to know he was the cause, but at least it wasn't as bad as it had once been. At least they could talk to each other now.

"I was wondering if I could come over and take the kids out for dinner somewhere?"

"Um…Yeah, that would be fine. As long as you make sure they get something healthy to eat, instead of going to some fast food joint."

Matt smiled slightly. "I know, I know. That part did sink in the first hundred times you told me."

She laughed a little at that. "Good. What time do you think you'll be here?"

"Probably around six, six thirty at the latest."

"Okay, that works. Joe and Gomamon should be over here by then, they'll probably want to say hi."

"Cool, it would be good to see them." Matt paused for a moment, debating whether or not he should ask the question on his mind. He decided yes. "Joe's been around there a lot lately, hasn't he?

"Yeah, he has." It was Sora's turn to pause. "It's been nice to see him more, when he's not too busy with work."

"I'm glad you have someone there."

"Me too."

They both fell silent for a moment.

"How are your designs going?" Matt asked, hoping to keep the conversation going as long as he could.

"Pretty good," she replied. "A few stores have expressed interest, but I still have some details I need to take care of before I can get that going."

"That's great."

"How's school?"

"Pretty good. Some of the stuff I know already, but I'm learning a lot."

"Good."

Silence again.

"Look, Matt, I've got to go. I'll see you at six."

"Yeah okay…Sora?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I know you do."

Click. The line went dead and Matt put the phone away. The conversations always ended that way.

With a sigh, he walked into the next room and turned the TV on to catch the news. He usually didn't pay that much attention, but he liked to think he was a least slightly aware of what was going on in the world. He smiled during the commercial break when one of the always annoying yet oddly effective ads for _Noodles, Noodles, Come Get Your Noodles_ came on. He knew Sora would not approve if he took the kids there.

It wasn't too long before he had to leave. As he was heading out of the building, he noticed two boys standing to the side, talking to each other. Upon seeing him, one of them quickly pointed and then dropped his hand, trying not to be obvious about it. Matt had seen this behaviour enough to recognize it and so he walked over to them, smiling.

"Hey," he called out to them.

"…hey," they answered together. One of them took a step forward. "You're Ishida Yamato from The Teenage Wolves, right?"

Matt nodded. "That's me."

"Wow," the kid said. In the back of his mind, Matt wondered when he started thinking that teenagers were kids.

"You're the best," the other boy said. "I listen to your album all the time."

"Thanks," Matt said, "I'm glad to know someone still does."

"Yeah, it's too bad you guys broke up."

"Well, we had a good run, but all good things must come to end, right?"

They didn't look convinced. Oh yeah, that was why they were kids.

"So uh, I have to run, but any chance you two would like an autograph?"

Their faces answered that question for him. With a smile, Matt took the pen and paper they had ready for him and did his best to make sure the thing was legible.


	8. Epilogue: A Million Points of Light

**Epilogue: A Million Points of Light**

**

* * *

  
**

[A/N: Okay guys, this is it, the end. Thanks to everyone who has read this far, especially anyone who has endured the epically long waits between chapters. Hope you enjoy this double posting. Also, thank you again to my wonderful beta, who is probably very sick of me bothering her about this fic by now.

Also, just so you know, I'm not even going to try and explain Matt going to Mars when he was supposed to go to the moon. There's just no way to make sense of that one (sorry TK, I can't explain away your mullet either, so don't expect to actually appear in this fic).]

* * *

Matt stared at the gathered horde in amazement. How had a group of a dozen crazy kids ended up with so many children of their own? Of course, some of them had a few more than others, he thought as he looked at Ken and his new little army.

He smiled to see all the kids playing, enjoying each other's company as if they had been best friends forever. Well, most of them. He had to laugh to see Takumi arguing with Kiyoshi, Tai's son. Though not as much as he had laughed upon seeing Kiyoshi's hair. Apparently both bad taste and personality clashes were hereditary.

"What are you laughing at?"

Matt turned to see Tai standing beside him and grinned. "Nothing, nothing at all."

Tai didn't look like he believed that, but he smiled back and let it slide. "It's great to see everyone; it's been too long."

"Yeah, it has," Matt said. Despite himself, he found his gaze drifting through the crowd until he found Sora. He let himself stare for a moment, as she talked with Mimi, before making himself look away.

"Are you doing okay?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, yeah," Matt said, "I'm great."

Tai raised an eyebrow at that. "If you say so. Anyway…can you believe how many people are here? How did the twelve of us multiply so much?"

They laughed together and continued catching up. Eventually though, Matt caught sight of someone else, someone he had been wanting to talk to since he first got the invitation for this reunion.

"Hey, Joe!"

Matt saw Joe turn around and smile, but the smile seemed…a little tense. "Hey there, Matt," he said. "How are you?"

"Pretty good, you?"

"Great. It's so nice to see everyone."

"Sure is." Matt took a deep breath. "Look, Joe, I just wanted to say thank you in person. For being there for Sora and for my kids, when I wasn't. It means a lot to me. So thank you."

Joe smiled again, this time looking much more relaxed. "It was no trouble, I'm just glad I could help."

"Yeah, I'm glad you could too."

Matt was going to say more, but at that moment he saw Sora again. This time, she was looking back at him. After a moment, she inclined her head, gesturing for him to come over. He looked over a Joe, only to find the other man had seen the exchange too. "Go on," Joe said. "And good luck."

Matt smiled. "Thanks, I'll probably need it."

He found her standing in the shade of a tree - close enough to still hear the kids and be available if needed, but far enough away so as to not be disturbed. He walked to stand in front of her, making sure not to get too close. In the years since they had separated – but never divorced – they hadn't talked face to face all that often. Not _really_ talked. Being greeted at the door did not count in his books.

Even talking on the phone didn't quite count, somehow. There was a lack of intimacy – on the phone, he couldn't look into Sora's eyes and read the million emotions reflected in them. He didn't feel like he'd really _seen_ her – or been seen by her – since even before the separation. Which was at least half the problem.

He waited silently for her to begin. He knew this conversation was going to follow her lead.

"You look good," she said eventually.

"Thanks, so do you."

"It's uh…" her voice trailed off.

Matt smiled. "It's good to see you too."

Sora laughed. "Look, Matt, I've been thinking. We've both come a long way in the few years. We've both changed and grown. Grown apart, mostly."

Matt couldn't move. This was it, he thought, his mind filled with dread. She was finally going to ask for a divorce. He had been hoping that – no, but it was foolish to hope that, after all these years, they might still have a chance. How naïve. He should have known better than that, after everything his family had gone through when he was growing up. His parents, the divorce, the separation of him and TK…

That at least he would not repeat. Not ever.

"Yamato?" Her voice brought him out of his dark cloud. He looked over at her and she was smiling.

"I think we should try again, see if we still might work. For the kids, for us."

Matt was still frozen, but now with disbelief. Was he really hearing this?

"And then, if it doesn't work now, at least we'll have closure. What do you think?"

Matt wanted to scream 'Hell yeah' to the skies. But that probably wouldn't have gone over that well. So instead he restrained himself and said, "That sounds great. The best solution for all of us."

Sora smiled. "Good. I really hope this works out. Because you know I love you."

"I know."

"Even when you're an idiot."

"I know, and thank god for that." They both laughed.

Matt looked over at his wife. "Want to head back now and see the trouble everyone's gotten into without us?"

"Sure," Sora said. "Let's go."

They headed away from the tree, back towards the sound and chaos of the party. As they were walking, Sora reached out and took Matt's hand. With that one action, the world seemed to get lighter.


End file.
